1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for directly converting magnetically stored data into optical signals, and more particularly to such an arrangement which comprises a magneto-optical modulator and a wave guide laser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical data processing which operates with integrated optical systems requires an arrangement which converts the data magnetically stored on a conventional data carrier, e.g. a magnetic tape, into optical data which is to be further processed heretofore, such conversion generally included a plurality of conversion steps and, accordingly, required several conversion devices.